ksp_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Aldan
The Republic of Aldan was a nation created by Halocon720 for the previous RP. It existed from January 2013 to May 2013. History Before the official founding of the nation, the land where Aldan stood was inhabited thousands of years before by a group of united Kortugans that have been called the Trans-Cobatian Empire. Their territory stretched from Avienne in the south and east of the Cobalt Mountains of Cobatium in the east (hence their name) to the coast of the Sea of Tau. After ruling the land for centuries, they were felled by an unknown attacker. What is known about these aggressors is that they used what appeared to be a sort of very primitive black powder weapon and influence in the northern and western parts of the former empire. After the Trans-Cobatian Empire finally crumbled, their attackers vanished into the pages of history and hunter-gatherers took their place. Modern Aldan has its roots in the Kingdom of Aldan, formed in 1674 Kalel Calendar (KC, the official calendar of the nation) by Morgan "Red-Tail" Kerman and his large band of followers. He and his people wished to escape the oppression of other nations and severe rights violations of their various homelands by creating an entirely new nation. This they did, and Aldan City was founded. Morgan became the King and ruled for forty years, during which he expanded Aldanese territory by war and treaties to near the size it was when it crumbled. His son, Lyonell I, expanded the Kingdom even further until it became difficult to handle. At this point, some of the land was sold to Kortugan tribes and the nation returned to the shape it would have for the next few centuries. No major civil wars or succession crises befell the (extremely fortunate) Kingdom, at least until 1874 KC. In 1874 KC, the royal family left their dominions for a short voyage to the coast of Kallifrey. There, they encountered a major storm which saw 99 percent of the Aldanese royals wiped out. Their ship, the Star of Aldan, was lost with all hands. Kallifreyan fishing boats witnessed the event and that country's government sent a notification to Aldan on the tragic loss of their rulers. The eight remaining royals, seeing that they had absolutely no power or support, simply left the country in the Royal Exodus. A week later, a large meteor struck the coast of Angleland and caused massive destruction across the entire surface of Kerbin. Once mostly rebuilt, Aldan became a republic, which would be its final form. During the days of the early Republic, Aldan engaged in the Ararian War with Angvarden (fought over naval restrictions imposed on Aldan earlier) and rebuilt Stellarius University. In the nation's final years, it participated in the Battle of Anthania and Abantor, which was a direct follow-up to the Ararian War, and was a minor power when the Great Nuclear War began. Aldan and its up-and-coming space program, the Spyraia Program, were decimated by nuclear winter. The program was suspended indefinitely and eventually abandoned, and President Haaruld Venne had just enough time to begin the Deep Winter Protocol (this later fell apart due to social tensions) before Aldan City was obliterated by a nuclear missile. Government and Territory Aldan occupied a stretch of coast and a good amount of inland territory on the Sea of Tau. There were five major cities (Aldan City, Stellia, Kerbellum, Kerlington, and Andarra) and a large amount of living space for the people. Aldan was a universal suffrage republic, with complete voting rights for anyone who was born in the nation or had lived there for five years. It was led by a President and a Republican Congress, which had equal power within the government. Category:Nations